


Victory is bittersweet.

by 4X3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4X3/pseuds/4X3
Summary: Techno had won. No more government.
Kudos: 3





	Victory is bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> like my other fic, i also wrote this at 12 am lmao-  
> again sorry in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes

Technoblade sat atop the highest turret of the highest castle he could find. He sighed, and took off his netherite armour. There was no noise. No birds. No wind. No people. Only the sounds of fire raging through a once prosperous city. He had won. There was no more governments left to destroy. No more battles left to win. No more people. No more enemies. Yes, there were animals, but none were in sight. The pinkette’s shirt was splattered with small droplets of blood. His face was lightly covered in soot. 

(haha soot)

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow atop the already orange and burning city. It was beautiful in a twisted way, but still beautiful nonetheless. Techno dabbed a towel on his face, the towel quickly turning from white to black. The man decided to leave the castle before the fires reached him. He was heading out the stairwell before there was a cough. It had not come from him. He quickly turned around to see...

**Author's Note:**

> hey cool person 
> 
> yeah if anyone sees this, i may continue it tomorrow, idk.  
> but damn this was shorter than i felt it was, meh.


End file.
